


Winter Wolf

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Future Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Derek’s been acting really irritable lately, and Stiles is determined to find out why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A shameless excuse for porn. Enjoy one of these rare times that I actually write bottom!Stiles.

It starts in October, at a pack meeting. Scott goes in to hug Stiles, and Derek snarls at him, eyes glowing dangerously. Then he abruptly seems to realize what he’s done, and stalks over to the other side of the room. He stays there, arms crossed broodily, for the rest of the meeting.

“What’s his deal?” Stiles asks when the meeting’s over, watching Derek all but bolt out.

“I don’t know,” Scott says, shrugging. “He’s been more surly than usual lately, but I’m not sure why.”

And it’s true. Now that he’s really paying attention, it’s obvious that Derek’s short-tempered and strangely restless. And he seems to have something against Stiles in particular, refusing to speak to him, and growling when anyone tries to touch him.

It’s kind of annoying, because Stiles really likes getting his hugs.

He almost feels like the old Derek he’d met years ago has been suddenly transported up to current time, because he’s acting just as closed-off and angry as he had then.

Watching Derek snap at the betas and scowl from the corner of the room, Stiles decides that something has to be done.

He’s going to find out what Derek’s problem is before this gets any worse.

 

*

 

Derek doesn’t seem to want to speak to him these days, but Stiles gives him a courtesy call anyway. He doesn’t want Derek to be even more pissed off when he shows up.

And it’s weird, because Derek almost sounds normal over the phone, and he agrees to let Stiles come over readily enough.

Stiles isn’t sure whether that’s a good thing or not.

But he climbs in the jeep and drives over anyway, mind running through every possibility he can think of for Derek’s moodiness. He slowly climbs the stairs to the loft, still thinking, and gently taps on the door.

“Hey, man,” he ends up saying to Derek’s back, when Derek silently lets him in and then immediately turns and walks away.

Stiles carefully shuts the door, then follows Derek over to the couch. He gestures Stiles to sit, but stays standing, looking like he wants to edge even further away from him.

“What do you want?” he asks, teeth gritted. Stiles is pretty sure his fangs are out.

“I want to know what’s going on with you,” Stiles says, trying to keep his voice neutral. “You’ve been acting strange.” He pauses, taking in Derek’s rigid stance. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Derek practically growls. He catches Stiles’ disbelieving look, and rolls his eyes. “I’m just going through something right now. A werewolf thing.”

Stiles sits up straighter, because hey, they’re finally getting somewhere. “So why isn’t everyone else acting weird, then?”

“They’re in a different situation,” Derek says shortly.

“Okay,” Stiles says, dragging the word out. “Then what _is_ your situation?”

“It’s been a long time since this has happened to me,” Derek says, looking away. “But I’m an alpha, and I’ve been in a stable pack long enough for it to develop.”

“What?” Stiles asks eagerly, wanting answers. “What is it?”

“I…” Derek starts, and he looks—embarrassed? Nervous? “I’m going through a mating cycle. I’m feeling…a strong drive to mate.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles says before he can stop himself. “That’s why you’ve been so grumpy? Why don’t you just jerk off?”

“It doesn’t help for long,” Derek bites out, somehow looking both angry and ashamed.

“So, you actually need to have sex, then?” Stiles ventures.

“I don’t _need_ to do anything,” Derek says firmly. “I just _want_ to.”

“Okay,” Stiles says agreeably. “Does it need to be someone in the pack? Is it Erica?” he asks curiously.

“No,” Derek says immediately, eyebrows pulling down. “Why would it be Erica?”

“Uh, she’s the only female werewolf around,” Stiles says, shrugging.

“It doesn’t—that doesn’t matter,” Derek says, looking frustrated. “It just has to be the person I want to mate with,” he mutters, so low Stiles barely hears him.

“All right,” he says encouragingly. He’s learned not to question the werewolf stuff too much these days. “Then who is it?”

“No,” Derek says immediately. “It doesn’t matter. They don’t need to know, they’ll just feel pressured.”

“An admirable notion,” Stiles says, grinning, because even at times like this, Derek has a good heart. “But chances are good that they’d be down for it, regardless of your… _mating situation_. You have to give them a chance.” He leans forward, makes his tone a little more pleading. “So come on, tell me.”

Derek clenches his jaw for a moment, shoulders hunched, before he sighs. “Fine,” he says. “But remember that I’ll be okay, whether they’re interested or not. Nothing bad will happen.”

“I know, I know,” Stiles says impatiently. “They’re under no obligation. Now, who’s the lucky werewolf?”

“It’s not a werewolf,” Derek sighs, ducking his head. “It’s you, Stiles.”

Stiles stares, waiting for the punchline. When it doesn’t come, he realizes he’ll have to take Derek at his word. This definitely isn’t what he was expecting. “How could it be me? I’m just a human.”

“It’s been you,” Derek says heavily. “For more than a year now. I know you’re my mate. And I’m sorry,” he says, turning to go.

“Wait!” Stiles says quickly, jumping up. “Why are you sorry?”

“I didn’t want to burden you with this. You’re a college student, and a human member of a werewolf pack,” Derek says. “You’ve already got a lot on your plate.”

When he tries to walk away, Stiles grabs his arm. “It’s not a burden,” he says firmly. “I’m glad you told me. And to be honest, I’m more than happy to give you what you need,” he adds with a little wink.

This is probably the best opportunity life is going to give him, and he’s not going to miss it.

“Are…are you sure?” Derek asks, turning back toward Stiles, looking bewildered. “Seriously?”

“Dude, this is kind of a life dream,” Stiles says, grinning. “Of course I’m sure.”

To prove it, he walks over and leans his arms on the back of the couch, arching his back and letting his ass stick out, just a little.

Derek is there immediately, draping his body over Stiles’, hips rutting forward against Stiles’ tight jeans. He can feel how hard Derek is already as he grinds forward, making quiet longing sounds in Stiles’ ear.

“If we’re going to do this,” Derek gasps, rocking forward again, “then you have to let me finish.”

“Uh, you mean come? Of course I’m gonna let you,” Stiles says, body tingling as the ridge of Derek’s cock drags across his ass. “I’m just hoping we’ll actually be naked when it happens,” he jokes.

“It’s…it’s not just an orgasm,” Derek says in a low rumble, hands sliding up under Stiles’ shirt. “Some other things will happen. My dick will get bigger…”

“Sounds like a plus to me,” Stiles says breathlessly, one hand already fumbling at the front of his jeans.

He gets disrupted, though, when Derek starts trying to tug his shirt off. He pulls away, just far enough to shrug it quickly over his head. When Derek gets distracted kissing along his back, he finally gets his hands back where they need to be, yanking the zipper all the way down. He turns to look at Derek as he pushes his pants off, then pauses.

“Hey, if we’re gonna do this, you have to be naked, too,” he says pointedly, because Derek is still fully dressed.

His eyes linger on the enticing bulge visible through Derek’s tight jeans, already anticipating. “Here, let me help,” he says as Derek slips his henley off. He steps in close, popping the button as he lets his hands tease over Derek’s cock.

Derek makes a low sort of growling sound, burying his face against Stiles’ neck as his hips jerk forward. Stiles manages to get enough space between them to push down Derek’s jeans, and is surprised to find he’s not wearing any underwear.

Derek catches his look, and actually blushes a little. “I’ve been jerking off a lot,” he mumbles. “It’s convenient.”

“Hey, I am _not_ complaining, I’m just appreciating,” Stiles says with a grin, kicking his own jeans aside.

And he really is, because Derek is just as gorgeous there as he is everywhere else, and honestly, Stiles can’t wait to have that dick inside him.

“Then it’s my turn,” Derek says, pushing Stiles back up against the couch.

“Oh, god,” Stiles groans as he feels Derek nuzzle against his ass, making his skin tingle.

His hips buck at the first brush of Derek’s tongue, wonderfully hot and wet, against his hole. Derek’s hands knead his thighs, spreading them a little, as he presses his face between Stiles’ cheeks and licks in slow strokes.

Stiles actually gasps when Derek finally works his tongue inside, his whole body suddenly aching to be filled.

And if he’s this desperate already, he can’t imagine how Derek feels.

“Ah, Derek, _fuck_ ,” he groans as Derek opens his mouth against him, tongue thrusting inside over and over. “Derek, please,” he manages to get out, hoping he’ll understand what he wants.

Sure enough, Derek slowly pulls away, though he has to lean against Stiles’ hip for a moment, shuddering. “I’m gonna get the lube,” he says, but it takes a few moments before he actually goes.

Stiles just stays right where he is, leaning heavily against the back of the couch, feeling pleasantly warm all over. He hears Derek come back, and when his footsteps suddenly speed up, he realizes he must make quite the picture.

To his surprise, Derek drops to his knees again, playfully nipping at the curve of Stiles’ ass as he pushes the first slick finger inside. He thrusts it slowly in and out as he drags his cheek across Stiles’ hip and thigh, his stubble rasping pleasantly against Stiles’ skin.

He kisses across Stiles’ lower back as he adds the second one, twisting and curling them inside. Stiles arches into it with a shiver, legs spreading wider in encouragement.

The longer it goes on, the more Stiles relaxes into it, dropping his head onto his arms as the pleasure rolls through him. Derek, though, seems to be having the opposite reaction. He makes little growling sounds low in his throat, more and more often, mixed with high, longing noises.

“Stiles, I can’t—” he finally groans against Stiles’ hip, pulling his fingers free. “Make sure you’re ready. I can’t—” He makes a sound of frustration. “I can’t focus, _I need you_.”

Stiles feels his cock ache with sympathy at Derek’s words. And he certainly _feels_ ready, but he still moves to check Derek’s prep work anyway. He slides his fingers inside, testing the stretch. It’s about as loose as he feels before he fucks himself with a dildo, so he figures he’s good.

The lube is getting a bit tacky, though, so he crouches down and grabs the bottle, adding a little fresh slick. “I’m good,” he says to Derek, who’s looking a little overheated.

He shivers as Derek plasters himself against him, pressing a kiss to the edge of his hairline. He feels Derek’s cock drag along his ass, and feels a swoop of anticipation in his stomach.

Derek gently bites down on the back of his neck, slowly rocking his hips. The head of his cock pushes against Stiles’ hole, then slides away again. He does it a couple more times before it finally catches, slipping partway inside.

Derek has seemed so desperate, Stiles expects him to be rough and hasty, but instead he just slowly eases inside, pausing at every shiver and giving Stiles time to adjust.

It feels so good when Derek’s snugged up tight against him, cock as deep as it can go, that he shudders and clutches at the cushions, eyes momentarily sliding shut. This close, he can feel the way Derek’s chest is heaving, can feel how his whole body is trembling.

It’s obviously costing Derek a lot to be this controlled.

Stiles is already feeling pleasant sparks, just at being so full, but he knows it can feel even better. “Come on,” he says, bucking his hips back. “Come on, Derek. _Mate with me_.”

Derek doesn’t second-guess him, doesn’t hesitate, hips already retreating and then surging back. As he slowly thrusts he bites Stiles’ shoulder, firmly, but not enough to really hurt. Then he licks the tender skin, moves over a little, and bites down again.

His mouth steadily moves across Stiles’ upper back, even as his hips speed up, his thrusts getting shorter and harder. Stiles isn’t sure why, but he’s on an embarrassingly fast track to orgasm, his whole body aching and trying to draw up tight. He shudders through a wave of pleasure, afraid his knees are going to give out.

But Derek’s got a firm grip on his hips, steady and sure. He pulls back a little, dragging Stiles with him, and it changes the angle just enough.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Stiles groans, because he’s really not going to last now.

He manages to wedge his arm between himself and the couch just in time, stroking his cock as he comes with a jolt. He tries to work himself through it, but he ends up having to brace himself instead, because Derek’s starting to move even harder into him.

That sends a pleasant heat through Stiles’ body, and he ducks his head, riding it out. For a guy who seemed really desperate, Derek has some surprising endurance. And skill. He’s fucking Stiles so good his toes are curling.

And the feel of Derek’s teeth against his shoulder just adds to the pleasure.

When Derek’s thrusts start to get sloppy and uneven, Stiles finds himself tensing in anticipation. He wants Derek to finally get some relief.

“Stiles, I’m close,” Derek pants, mouthing along his neck, sending pleasant shivers through him. “Remember, you have to let me finish.”

“I will, I promise,” Stiles says, rocking back into Derek encouragingly.

“Just, ah, remember what I said was going to happen,” Derek breathes, lips dragging across his skin.

He gets even more erratic, practically grinding into him, and it makes Stiles’ still-hard dick pulse in interest. Then Derek is sliding his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling him up tight against him.

“Stiles,” he breathes as his hips keep pumping, hard and fast. “Stiles, I’m—”

And then he’s shuddering as he comes, pushing deep inside Stiles with one final thrust.

But then there’s suddenly _too much_ of Derek, and it makes Stiles squirm in Derek’s arms, because he feels incredibly overfilled, almost painfully so, but it’s somehow still sending hot sparks of pleasure right to his cock. Derek’s hips are still gently bucking into him, arms still wrapped around him, as he pants quietly against Stiles’ neck.

The pressure isn’t letting up, not at all, but it’s starting to feel better and better. He starts to squirm back harder, wanting more. His movements wring a deep groan out of Derek, his hips jolting forward against Stiles, and he realizes Derek just came _again_.

The thought is definitely doing it for him, and he keeps rocking back into Derek as he starts jerking his cock. The pressure of Derek inside him is working its magic, the pleasure spiraling up rapidly, and it’s not long before he’s coming with a gasp, stomach clenching hard and hips twitching through a long, drawn out release.

That pulls another almost-agonized sounding moan from Derek, and he’s suddenly pushing Stiles against the back of the couch as he desperately grinds into him, so hard it shoves Stiles up onto his toes.

Derek’s weight settles heavy against his back as he comes again, hips surging forward in little shuddery waves for a long time.

Stiles isn’t totally sure whether he should be jealous or not. Because that’s a lot of overstimulation, but that’s also a lot of orgasms.

He tries to keep still for as long as he can, because every time he moves, it makes Derek shiver. But the back of the couch, especially with Derek bearing him down, is getting pretty uncomfortable.

“Derek, you gotta move,” he finally gets out, trying to push himself up.

“I can’t—I can’t pull out,” Derek says apologetically, but he does move off of Stiles a little.

“No, no, I get that part,” Stiles says quickly. “I just mean—can we, like, sit on the couch or something? My feet are going numb.”

“Oh,” Derek says. “Yeah, of course. We’ll just have to move carefully.”

He settles his hands back on Stiles’ hips, keeping him flush against him, then takes a slow step back. Stiles carefully mimics him, gripping Derek’s forearms for balance. Inch by inch they creep around the side of the couch, bodies pressed tightly together, and Stiles is sure it’s one of the least dignified things he’s ever done.

Derek backs them up, then hesitates, and Stiles cranes his head around, trying to see if they’re close enough to sit.

“Put your feet outside of mine,” Derek says, answering Stiles’ unasked question. “And then we’ll sit down. Slowly.”

It’s more like _ponderously_ , and it’s giving him a bit of an ab workout, but he’s not complaining. All the little motions they’re making actually feel pretty good.

He lets his legs spread wider around Derek as they gradually settle down onto the cushion. Gravity does the final bit of work, though, no matter how hard they try not to let it, and Stiles _oofs_ as the movement pushes Derek’s cock a little deeper inside him.

He relaxes back against Derek’s chest, thinking about how good it would be to fuck in this position, and idly wonders if Derek would be willing to go again some time.

“I’m sorry about this,” Derek says, smoothing his hands along Stiles’ sides. “I usually don’t stay tied to someone this long.”

Stiles is sorely tempted to ask who, exactly, Derek has done this with, but decides he doesn’t really want to know. Besides, what’s happening now is what really matters.

“It’s all good,” he says, trying to sound reassuring. “I’m enjoying it.”

“I—you are?” Derek asks, sounding surprised.

“Um, _yeah_ ,” Stiles says, grinning. “I was just thinking we could do it somewhere more comfortable next time.”

“Oh,” Derek says, and he should sound relieved, or maybe happy, but he just sounds strange.

Stiles twists around, so he can see Derek’s face. “Did you…only want this to be a one-time thing?” he asks cautiously.

“No,” Derek says with gratifying speed. “I don’t it to be just this once. But also want it to…to mean something, but if you don’t—”

“Derek,” Stiles interrupts, “I am more than happy to date you, if that’s what you’re hinting at. I totally want to be your boyfriend and hold your hand and stuff, too. I mean, if that is what you want.”

“You’re my mate,” Derek says firmly. “Of course that’s what I want.”

“Sounds pretty good to me,” Stiles says, trailing his fingers down Derek’s jaw. “So, can I kiss you now?”

Derek nods, looking a bit perplexed. “Yeah, of course. I mean, my dick is still—”

Stiles kisses him to shut him up. It works out well for both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
